An Unforgettable Adventure
by AvatarKari1502
Summary: Its Now Summer And Alexis Rose 12 Has Been Given An Amazing Suprise. A Trip To Summer Camp Near Highton View Terrace Japan! She Knows Not What She Is Getting Into By Going, But She Soon Finds Herself In The Digital World With Seven Other Kids... Where Will This Unforgettable Adventure Lead? Read The Story And Find Out! *Follows Storyline Of Digimon Adventure And Adventure 02


** IMPORTANT NOTES: (Decided To Put This On Top, Thinking No One Would Read It If It Was On The Bottom) So, This Is A Notice About My iPod, Where I Have Been Writing Most Of My Stories… **

**A Few Weeks Ago, It Began To Heat Up And Get So Hot You Couldn't Touch It. So, To Cool It Down I Stuck It In The Freezer Which Seemed To Work. My Dad Synched It To The Computer Just Before I Went To NJ With My Friends. On The Second Day Of The Trip, It Decided To Stop Working Completely And Not Charge Anymore, Making Me Lose All Of My Notes Where I Was Writing My Fan Fictions… This Includes My Best Fan Fiction So Far: "Garden Of Romance". I Don't Know What Will Happen To My iPod At The Moment, Hopefully I Can Get An Appointment At The Apple Store To See If They Can Fix It So I Can Retrieve My Notes. If Not, I Don't Know If I Shall Continue With The Lost Chapters Of My Fan Fictions… **

**Now On To The Story! I Don't Own Anything Digimon!**

* * *

**An Unforgettable Adventure**

** It was the beginning of summer in the year 2008, but Alexis wasn't too happy about it. For most people, summer meant going on vacation and having parties with friends. Though, for Alexis it meant staying inside most of the time either playing videogames, reading or drawing. Alexis had no friends to play with. She did have a younger brother, but he wasn't much fun to play with. **

** It was the last day of school and Alexis had just arrived at home. She headed straight for her room to lie down because well, there was nothing else to do. She ended up falling asleep and was woken up a few hours later by the garage door opening. She went downstairs to greet her mom who just got home from work. **

** "Hi mom!" Alexis called, trying to sound awake since she had been sleeping. "Hello Alexis," she said, putting her bags down and starting to make something for dinner. "Your dad will not be coming home for dinner tonight. So we're having leftover chicken." **

"**Oh that's alright." Alexis said, sitting down at the table. "How was work?"**

**Her mom sighs. "Same as always… Dramatic…" she replied, heating up the chicken. "I see…" Alexis said. "How about the last day of school? Did it go okay?" Alexis sighed, mimicking her mother's reaction. "Same as always… Boring…" she mimicked, only changing the last word. "Well that's as expected I suppose." She said, taking the chicken and putting it on a plate. "Maybe we'll go on vacation this summer as a family…" **

"**You say that every year but we never go anywhere… We haven't went on vacation since dad decided to get a divorce…" Alexis said. Her mom sighed as she served the chicken and put soda on the table. **

"**Where is your brother? Is he home yet?" her mom asked. "I think he went into his room to play videogames…" she replied. "Michael! Dinner!" Christine, his mother called. Michael ran down the stairs and sat at the table. "Hi mommy." He said trying to act like an innocent child, which he clearly was not. Christine smiled at him and poured the soda into three cups and served the chicken, and then the three of them began eating. **

** When Alexis finished, she got up and put her plate and cup in the sink. "Alexis, would you stay at the table for a moment? I have something important to give to you." Her mom said. Alexis sat back down reluctantly; almost afraid of what her mom was going to give her. Her mom finished her dinner and put her plate and cup in the sink, then got an envelope from her purse. "This is an early 13th birthday present from your uncle." She said, handing it to Alexis. "Open it first and then I'll explain."**

** Alexis took the envelope and looked at it curiously before tearing it open. She pulled out a summer camp brochure. "Summer camp?" Alexis said with a puzzled look on her face. "Not just any summer camp, a summer camp near Highton View Terrace Japan!" Christine said. "I know how much you love Japan and always wanted to go there, so I thought you'd like to go to summer camp there." **

** Alexis was speechless and not sure how to react. It's true she has always wanted to go to Japan, but she never imagined she'd be going there. Much less go there alone to summer camp. She did in fact want to go, although she didn't want to go at the same time. She knew if she somehow managed to make friends in Japan, she would lose contact with them and never see them upon returning to America. "Well, Alexis? Aren't you happy?" Christine asked. "Well of course I'm happy… I'm just afraid tat if I go there and make friends I won't be able to stay in contact with them when I get back home." Alexis replied. "Oh… Well, I already sent the application in the beginning of the year and paid in full." Her mom explained. "Then I guess I have no choice but to attend this summer camp. When do I leave?" she asked. "Four days from today. That's two days to pack one to get your passport and one day to rest before you leave." Christine replied. "I guess I'll start packing now then. There's not much else to do around here anyway." She says, heading back up to her room to grab her suitcase and begin packing. **

** She packed her entire closet, not sure of what she may need. She figured she'd be there for the whole summer anyway, so she would need most of her cloths in her closet anyway. Why not bring them all, right? She also packed a smaller pouch with her personal things, such as a toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant… She had two of each, one to bring on trips and one to leave home. That way she could pack ahead and not worry about packing that stuff last minute. After she packed, she went down stairs with her suitcase. "Your packed already?" her mother said. "Yeah, I just packed up my whole closet... I left out cloths for the four days I'll still be here though." Alexis replied. "Oh well okay. We'll get your passport tomorrow then. Why don't you go get some sleep? Its pretty late…" she said. "Alright then. See you tomorrow morning." Alexis said, heading back upstairs. She got her pajamas on and laid down in her bed, falling asleep soon after…**

** The next morning, Alexis got up and got dressed. She fixed her hair into two ponytails with her pink headband that had a bow on it. She ran downstairs and fixed herself some breakfast, ate, and then decided to play her Nintendo DS until her mom got ready to go. **

** Christine showered and got ready to go, and then she got Michael ready. She carried him downstairs and called to Alexis. "Alexis, come on we're all ready now." She said. "I'm coming." Alexis said, putting her DS on the coffee table. She quickly slipped on her sneakers and went out to the car with her mom and little brother. **

** They went to the Post Office to get Alexis' pass port. An employee took her picture and set up her passport for her, then handed it to her mother. After that, Christine took Alexis and Michael to McDonald's drive through and drove home to eat. **

** At home, Alexis carried in the food and drinks. She set them on the table and handed Michael his food. Christine took her own food and drink and began to eat and Alexis did the same. "So now you have two days to rest up before the plane ride to Japan." Christine said. "Yup, seems so. Did you get my plane ticket already?" she asked. "Yes I did. I'll give it to you once you leave." Christine said. "Alright then." Alexis said, eating her chicken nuggets. **

** After she finished eating, Alexis went upstairs and sat at her desk. She got out her laptop and went on to DeviantArt to write a journal about going to summer camp in Japan. The Journal Read:**

** 'Summer Camp- So Excited!**

** Can you guess why? No? Well its because I'm going to summer camp in Japan! That's right, Japan! I'll be sure to take a lot of pictures and post a few here. I'll do some landscape drawings too! I'm leaving in a little less than two days! I'll journal again when I get back! Bye~! ****~AlexisRose012'**


End file.
